


Introduction

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: The Hokage's Mansion [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The general information of The Hokage's Mansion series to eliminate confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

_The Hokage's Mansion_ is a collection of pairings, mainly OCs in romantic relationships. These pairings will include both platonic and sexual relations. 

 

Also, as children of canon characters and OCs will be involved, I figured it best to plot family trees and expose relations from the start. Canon characters will be in normal text, original characters in bold and children of pairings in italics. In case italics and bold do not appear, they will be indicated.  Children are also listed in the order they were born. Dashes between children indicate twins

 

First Generation:

Naruto Uzumaki and  **Nakasha Hatake (OC)**

  _- **Minato** ,  **Kakashi** ,  **Umo** ,  **Yamato-Tenzou**_

 

Sasuke Uchiha and  **Ren Uzumaki**

**- _Obito, Mamaru,_   _Ara_** _  
_

 

Itachi Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga

  _ **\- Terasu-Kisi**  _

 

Shikamaru Nara and Temari no Sabaku

_**\- Shika, Senma** _

 

Gaara no Sabaku and  **Maia** (OC)

_**\- Yurushi** _

 

Sakura Haruno

 _ **-**_ **_Sakumo_**  

 

Sai of the Leaf

_**\- Rikai** _

 

Ino Yamanaka

_**-** **Inosu** _

 

Choji Akamichi

 _ **-** **Chojin**_  

 

Rock Lee

_**\- Amy Lee** _

 

Kiba and Akamaru Inuzuka

_**\- Akatsu and Kimaru** _

 

Shino Aburame

_**\- Seshu** _

 

Tenten

_**\- Nenet** _

 

Kankurou no Sabaku

_**\- Kamura** _

* * *

 

Order of birth:

Minato Uzumaki

Obito Uchiha

Terasu/Kisi Hyuuga

Kakashi Uzumaki (though he changes his last name to Hatake to continue the line)

Rikai of the Leaf

Sakumo Haruno

Mamaru Uchiha

Yurushi no Sabaku

Shika Nara

Umo Uzumaki

Senma Nara

Ara Uchiha

Kamura no Sabaku

Yamato/Tenzou Uzumaki

* * *

Teams (Jounin leader in  **bold** , or the first name)

**Team Senma**

**\- Senma Nara** , Shika Nara (secondary Jounin leader), Inosu Yamanaka, Chojin Akamichi

 

**Team Minato**

**\- Minato Uzumaki** , Nenet, Natsume Hyuuga, Amy Lee

 

**Team Kisi**

**\- Kisi Hyuuga** , Seshu Aburame, Akatsu and Kimaru Inuzuka, TIma Hyuuga

 

**Team Sannin**

**\- Terasu Hyuuga** , Umo Uzumaki (Gamabunta), Sakumo Haruno (Kitsuyuu), Ara Uchiha (Osaku)

_Team Sannin is made of the children trained in the Sage Arts and the names in brackets are the names of the main summons.)_

 

**ANBU Team Alpha**

**\- Kakashi Uzumaki** , Yamato/Tenzou Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha, Rikai of the Leaf

* * *

Second Generation

 

Minato Uzumaki and Terasu Hyuuga

\- Naruko, Itachi, Shishui

 

Kakashi Uzumaki-Hatake and Ara Uchiha

\- Jyra, Tobirama

 

Umo Uzumaki and Yurushi no Sabaku

\- Kushina, Naguta, the Pain Sextuplets (Yahiko, Dumai, Raga, Leiruko, Tatsumaki, Yuumei)

 

Yamato/Tenzou Uzumaki and Shika Nara

\- Shikatsu, Hinoe

 

Sakumo Haruno and Rikai of the Leaf

\- Shin, Seila

 

Mamaru Uchiha and Hashima Senju

\- Madara, Hashirama

 

Obito Uchiha and Sava Hozuki

\- Sotramaki

* * *

Order of Birth:

Madara Uchiha

Jyra Hatake

Naruko Uzumaki

Kushina Uzumaki

Hashirama Uchiha

Naguta Uzumaki

Tobirama Hatake

Shikatsu Nara

Shin Haruno

Hinoe Nara

The Pain Sextuplets

Seila Haruno

 

* * *

I hope this will resolve any issues that come up in the future involving the parentage and relationship between partners. Enjoy the rest of the series! 

Note: Much of the series may be out of order. There may also be collections based on specific characters that may not even involve the character's chosen lover. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
